Horns Behind Halos
by C.C. Lyn
Summary: In which a dead boy talks with another dead boy in heaven to help find comfort, only to have himself discover the true meaning of love and friendship along the way. Kira x Atsuya (KirAtsu) friendship fic.
1. Chapter 1

"Who are you? And where am I?"

 _"You're in heaven Atsuya, though I had thought you would have ended up in hell, being Satan's spawn and all. As for who I am, can't you guess? Don't I look like someone you know?"_

"Oh yeah! You look like that guy who tried to beat me and my brother up but ended up being a beating target by his girlfriend and a meatshield for his father!"

 _"...Kiyama Hiroto, I swear, if this is the impression that you give everyone, then I will make sure your life's a hell when you come to heaven."_

"Are you a sadist or what."

 _"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not, but that's not the point."_

"Just saying, if you were a sadist though I think we would get along just great. I can tell by your personality that I'm gonna like hanging out with you."

 _"No, dear, that is not great at all, and the point is that now I'm stuck with you for the rest of eternity."_

"Oh fucking shit."

 _"Exactly."_

"I don't like it any better than you do."

 _"Do you think I look happy to be talking to you right now either?"_

"I'd be glad to help you torture Kiyama Hiroto."

 _"I think I'll pass, but thanks for the offer anyway."_

"No problem. But the offer still stands if you end up ever changing your mind."


	2. Chapter 2

"By the way, I've been wondering about this a while and meaning to ask. Is heaven just a place where you stand all day and talk to the person whoever god paired you up with like a secret santa gift exchange?"

 _"No, and what do you mean 'a while'. You've only met me last night."_

"Doesn't matter. Now answer my question."

 _"Don't be so impatient. But like I said, no. Here, come with me."_

"Where are we going? If you're trying to push me off heaven then I'm not falling for that."

 _"Of course not, why would I do that?"_

"Um, one, my brother just won against your doppleganger whatever last night and two, you barely know me so it won't hurt you if you have to live with the non-existent guilt."

 _"Yeah, I saw the match last night too. You and your brother played your part, and so thanks."_

"Uh...sure?"

 _"I would be guilty too, if I did push you off, you know? I knew you a long time ago before you met me."_

"You did?"

 _"Yeah, I always watched you."_

"Stalker."

 _"Aren't you going to ask why?"_

"Fine. Why?"

 _"Because I was jealous of you."_

"Oh?"

 _"You got to help your brother find his path after you died, before he released your soul from the scarf to heaven."_

"You have a brother too?"

 _"In a way, you can say that. Now hurry up, we want to get 'there' in time for lunch, don't we?"_


	3. Chapter 3

"A house with a flower garden?"

 _"Yeah, they were good people."_

"Do you mean that if you did a lot of good in your house you could have gotten a castle?"

 _"Not just a castle. Any mansion of design you want. You could even ask for one with an indoor soccer field and waterpark."_

"Cool! Hey, what did I get?"

 _"...It's better I not tell you to save you the disappointment. Did you really think a person like you would have gotten a castle?"_

"...Point made."

 _"You stayed at my room last night, so you saw mine. Mine is a simple flat since I was good when I was alive but died young so they couldn't have been sure if I would end up good or bad in life."_

"So who lives inside that house?"

 _"Your parents. I'll leave now. You can stay with your parents and be happy. If you ever come around I hope we see each other again."_

"Wait!"

 _"Is there a problem?"_

"Why do you live by yourself?"

 _"I...my parents are still alive. I have no other relatives I am close to either."_

"Then I'll stay at your house."

 _"Wait wait wait what?"_

"Yeah, I said, I'll stay at your house."

 _"No, I mean why? Why do you chose to live with me, a person you barely know, rather than your parents whom you haven't seen for so many years?"_

"Cuz you'll be lonely. I can already tell that you are lonely. I know that feeling. But don't worry, you don't have to be lonely anymore. Plus, I can always come visit my parents right?"

 _"...Thank you, Atsuya. I mean it"_


	4. Chapter 4

"Earlier, you said me and Shirou 'played our part'. What do you mean?"

 _"Well...maybe we could save that question for another time."_

"Does it really matter when? We're going to be stuck with each other for the rest of eternity anyway?"

 _"Can't you take a clue."_

"Yeah, I know you don't want to tell me, but-"

 _"No buts. I mean it, Atsuya."_

"Butt butt butt butt butts everywhere~"

 _"Stop it! Why did I even let you stay with me anyway."_

"Too late. Now you have to answer my question."

 _"...Urgh fine. You helped stop the Aliea project and restore Sun Garden. Does that make you happy?"_

"What's your relation with the Hiroto dude?"

 _"What's with the interrogation?"_

"Well...you know like everything about me for some strange stalker reason while I know pretty much nothing about you except that you look almost exactly like Hiroto and have been stalking me for who knows how long."

 _"I prefer the use of 'guardian angel' instead of 'stalker'."_

"Stop avoiding the question!"

 _"Then stop asking these questions!"_

"Then tell me why you stalked me."

 _"I told you, its guardian angel! But, well...I guess you were too involved with Aliea Academy and Raimon and you also remind me of myself in a way...so it just sort of became a hobby of mine..."_

"Are you interested in Endou like that Hiroto dude?"

 _"No, why would I be interested in that idiot? I only care about Father and nee-san. And also Hiroto."_

"Nee-san? You mean Hitomiko-kantoku?"

 _"Now look what you've done. I don't like talking about my past, its personal. Now end of discussion."_


	5. Chapter 5

_"So, Atsuya, how's your brother?"_

"I thought you stalked Shirou didn't you?"

 _"I stalked the you in the body of your brother but now that you aren't there anymore there's no point on keeping an eye on him anymore, plus the Aliea project is over."_

"Oh. My brother got chosen for the representatives today."

 _"Lucky him. Hiroto did too."_

"Why do you even care so much about Hiroto?"

 _"I told you before, he, well, you can say in a way that he's my brother."_

"So he's not? You guys look so alike."

 _"He's not. As for why we look so alike. Even I don't know, this is a mystery that cannot be solved by mankind."_

"Dude. Plastic surgery and cloning exists you know."

 _"Wait, I know what you're imply. That's just creepy."_

"Hiroto is a creepy guy, what are you talking about."

 _"We make a good duo, huh?"_

"I told you so didn't I?"


	6. Chapter 6

"Mr. Stalker?"

 _"Not now, Atsuya."_

"I know you're not happy right now. What's wrong?"

 _"It's too personal."_

"Personal doesn't exist in our dictionary. You stalked me while I was in my brother, of you don't call that invading personal space, I don't know what is."

 _"My dad got sentenced to prison for life."_

"Oh...that was blunt."

 _"Atsuya, please. Just go away, I need some space right now."_

"Alright. I'll be in the bathroom if you ever want me."

 _"Bathroom?"_

"Yeah, cuz your flat apparently doesn't have many rooms, only the living room connected to the kitchen and the single bed bedroom with my floor mattress. And sad people definitely need food and bed so where does that leave me?"

 _"What if I ever want to go to the bathroom?"_

"I'll hide in the bathtub with the curtains pulled or something. It'll work out."

 _"...You know Atsuya, you're funny. You can make me laugh even when I'm at the saddest time of my life."_


	7. Chapter 7

_"I've been wondering..."_

"Yes?"

 _"Do you think we'll be here forever? It's hard to imagine life like this for the rest of eternity."_

"This is your way of telling me low-key that I'm annoying, aren't you?"

 _"No, I meant more like after everyone we knew dies, what will become of us? What will be our motivation to keep living, even though we're technically dead? Will we go our own ways to be with our families?"_

"Um, probably not, because I'm living with you right now rather than my parents on my decision, and also since your father committed so many sins he probably won't get a big enough house to let you, Kiyama, and Hitomiko in."

 _"Point taken."_

"But if your father did come, would you go to him and leave me? Pretend like none of this happened?"

 _"This?"_

"You know, our conversations about one hundred and one ways to torture Kiyama, you showing me the way around here, me hiding in the bathtub while you go pee..."

 _"That last one was uncalled for. I still have nightmares about it."_

"Hey I was worried about you that time. I know how it feels to lose a parent."

 _"Why do you care so much for me?"_

"That's what friends are for, right?"

 _"Friends, huh?"_

"Yeah, what did you think I was? A squirrel?"

 _"The moment's gone as soon as it was there..."_

"I'm offended. I thought you as a friend, but turns out all I got was this guy who thought I was of the rodentia."

 _"No, no! I didn't meant that!"_

"Heh, got you, didn't I? Your face was priceless. Blackmail and bragging rights for the next century or so."

 _"I hate you Atsuya."_

"Thanks. Love ya too, Hiroto."


End file.
